The Haunted Mansion
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: As RAW IS WAR finished airing in Wellsboro, Pennsylvania, the whole roster was told by Vince McMahon to check-in this particular hotel. They ended up checking in a wrong hotel. Instead, they came upon a haunted mansion.
1. What Hotel?

A/N: Hey! Here's just another story I decided to write but is going to be filled with as much humor as possible. Of course, includes romance as well. I hope you all enjoy reading this and to continually review for it really helps me a lot, especially to block away my writer's block. Haha! Thanks! As you all must know, I don't own any of the characters whatsoever. Haha! Anyway...on with the story!  
  
**Pairs:** Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler, Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon, Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy  
  
**Other Characters:** Basically, almost the whole of RAW roster.

* * *

Chapter 01:  
  
"Great match out there, Amy!" Trish complimented as she hugged the redhead. They had just wrestled in a match against each other as now; they were walking back to their respective locker rooms.  
  
"Yeah! It was!" Amy replied, stretching her arms up after she had hugged the shorter, blonde woman.  
  
"What hotel are we supposed to check-in again? Or have you checked in already?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nope. Not yet. In fact, none of us in the roster has checked-in yet." Amy stated.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. We arrived here so late! Stupid delay of the plane! I'm sure none of us had the time to check-in." Trish agreed.  
  
"Yeah. We all had to rush here in the arena. But anyway, I'm not so sure what the name of the hotel was. Matt knows where it is though and if he does, I'm sure Jeff would."  
  
"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you later!" she called out before entering her locker room.  
  
"Yup! See yah!"

* * *

Stacy walked down the hall, reading the new copy of the Raw magazine when suddenly, she bumped into something hard yet warm.  
  
"Oops...sorry." She uttered as she looked up into the captivating, blue eyes of Randy Orton.  
  
Randy smirked back. "It's okay, doll."  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she sighed.  
  
Randy's smirk grew wider. "Sure, hon."  
  
"And that." she stated.  
  
Randy chuckled, adjusting the Intercontinental Championship belt on his shoulder. "Say...have you got any idea what hotel we were supposed to check- in tonight?"  
  
Stacy shook her head. "I still need to go look for a ride, at the same time, find out myself what hotel we're supposed to check-in."  
  
Randy adjusted his belt once again. "Why don't you just hitch a ride with me?"  
  
Stacy raised her eyebrow. "Oh...and you know how to get to the hotel?" she sarcastically asked, immediately putting a grin on Randy's face.  
  
"Well, we can always ask. I'll meet you in your locker room later." Randy stated.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Sure. Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"How's your neck, Shawn?" Triple H asked as he visited the Heartbreak Kid in his locker room.  
  
"Oh it's okay. Kane didn't do that much of a damage. In fact, it doesn't really hurt at all." Shawn replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Hunter nodded before taking a seat beside the Icon. "Hey...can I hitch a ride with you by the way going to the hotel?" Shawn queried as Hunter nodded his head.  
  
"Sure! No problem! What hotel is it again?"  
  
"Uhhh...that I don't know. All I know was that Vince said it was beside Joules Casino." Shawn mentioned as Triple H nodded.  
  
"Alright. That's quite far from here right?"  
  
"Yup. I think so. About forty-five minutes away. It's the nearest hotel we could go to."  
  
Triple H nodded once again. "Okay."

* * *

"Beside what?"  
  
"Joules Casino. That's what my dad said." Stephanie mentioned to her husband, Chris Jericho, as he nodded.  
  
"Okay. Come on. Let's go then." He said, grabbing their bags, heading out of the arena and placing them inside his rental car. "Do you know how to get there?" he then asked.  
  
"No. Not really. All I know is that it's beside that casino about forty minutes to an hour away."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's the nearest hotel we could get to!" Stephanie elucidated as Chris Jericho nodded and sighed.  
  
"There better not be any traffic..." he muttered as he and Stephanie drove away.

* * *

"Joules Casino? Where's that?" Gail Kim asked Molly Holly as Molly shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you guys just convoy with me and Nidia? We sort of know how to get there." Victoria offered as the other two divas nodded and smiled.  
  
"Alright. Sure! Thanks."

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Bischoff. I understand. Don't worry, sir." William Regal assured Eric that his nephew and he could drive themselves safely to the unknown but said hotel.  
  
"Alright. Have a good night, Eugene. You sleep well." Eric said with a smile, hugging his very special nephew.  
  
"Okay. Good night, Uncle Eric. Bye!!!" Eugene waved.  
  
"Come on, dear boy. We still need to go find that hotel." William called out as Eugene unendlessly waved at his uncle before walking with William Regal to his rental car.

* * *

"Me don't know how to get there." Tajiri told the two French men, Rob Conway and Sylvian Gronier, as they studied the map of Pennsylvania together.  
  
"Maybe we should take this route over here." Rob pointed out.  
  
"No...maybe 'tis this one." Sylvian protested.  
  
"Is bee-side Joules Casino." Tajiri stated as the two French men nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll get there. Let's go." Rob called for his other two companions as together, all three of them rode Sylvian's rental car and drove off.

* * *

Randy Orton knocked on Stacy Keibler's locker room as he heard a faint, "Just a minute!" Deciding not to wait, he opened it and found her in just a black, strapless bra and a matching black thong. His eyes widened a bit as she turned around and saw him.  
  
"Eeek!!! Randy!!!" she screeched. "I told you to wait just a minute!" she yelled, trying to cover herself with a shirt and running inside the bathroom. Smirking, Randy made himself comfortable on the black, leather couch.  
  
"Don't worry, babe! The whole world sees you in your underwear anyway!" he assured cockily, furtively eyeing the opened bag of Stacy.  
  
"Well that's a different situation you moron!" Stacy yelled from the bathroom as Randy chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Ouch!" he pretended to be hurt, sprawling himself on the couch and waiting for Stacy to emerge.  
  
A minute later, she came out wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black tube- top. "Come on. Let's go." She ordered, packing the rest of her things in her bag and zipping it close.  
  
"Here. I'll take that." Randy offered, getting the bag from Stacy before walking out of the locker room. Trotting past Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus' locker room, which its door was slightly open, they found the two making out big time on the loveseat couch. Stacy snickered while Randy smirked, continuing to walk until they reached the parking lot and Randy's striking, blue Porsche. Unlocking it, he placed his and Stacy's bags at the bag before entering the vehicle.  
  
"You do know how to get there now, don't you?" Stacy asked, hesitating.  
  
Randy raised his eyebrow before backing away the car. "Of course, babe."  
  
"Okay. Good. I just don't want to get lost at this time at night. I'm really tired and my back sort of hurts 'coz of what Gail did." She yawned as Randy eyed her, feeling very concerned.  
  
"Oh...well, you can doze off for a while. Besides, it's going to be quite a long way anyway." He told her, adjusting the air-conditioning.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Okay. You sure you'll be fine without anyone to talk to?" she slightly teased as Randy smirk. In a blink of an eye, his smirk turned into a smile.  
  
"Yeah...don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." Stacy nodded before curling herself up in a ball.  
  
"Here. Use this." Randy then said, grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the back. "I put that here in case a situation like this happens." He said, handing Stacy the two.  
  
Stacy raised her brow. "Oh really?" she smirked before snickering as Randy smirked back.  
  
"Go on. Go to sleep. I have a hunch we'll be there in a hour or so." He told her as she nodded before falling quickly into a peaceful slumber. Randy smiled, eyeing her beauty before focusing his eyes on the road again.

* * *

A/N: Awww...wasn't that just sweet? Well actually...nothing really sweet happened. Haha! Anywayz...I'd like to know what you guys think of this first chapter so pretty please review! Please!


	2. Eccentricness

Chapter 02:  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I hope you're enjoying it. Pretty please review!!! Please!!!

* * *

"Damn...look at this place." Chris Jericho muttered as he and Stephanie eyed the whole area. It was dead silent. The city their hotel was supposedly in was utterly still. No movement...not from any life form. Restaurants and stores were closed, streets were empty, the night was cold and not a single human being seemed to exist in that certain region of Pennsylvania, except for them two. A gust of wind blew, sending chills up and down their spines as they eyed the place a little bit longer. "Steph...are you sure your dad said it was beside Joules Casino?" Chris asked.  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. There's Joules Casino right now." She pointed as they drove to the deserted building, which seemed to be almost broken down. Beside that building was none other than the hotel they were told to go to...and just like the casino...it was empty and closed; windows shattered, no cars parked, door banging due to the wind and creepy feelings running through their bodies. "Why don't we ask someone for directions?" Stephanie suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah? And who are you going to ask, princess? See anyone around?" Chris Jericho sarcastically pointed out as Stephanie glowered at him before looking around the whole place once again. They drove a little more until they reached a sort of forestry where it was just merely tall trees present.  
  
"What about there?" she asked, pointing to a humongous, old mansion with one of its windows lighted up, seeming as if there was somebody present in the room. The mansion was found slightly on top of a hill with many tall, vine-full trees surrounding it. (A/N: Okay...imagine it as the exact same mansion at The Haunted Mansion starring Eddie Murphy, okay? Okay. Hehe!)  
  
"There?" Chris asked, glancing at Stephanie once again. "How do you expect us to enter?! The gate is shut close!" he indicated.  
  
"Maybe there's a doorbell!" Stephanie told him as he sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not going out there in this dead of the night." Chris uttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
Chris grumbled. "I said because!"  
  
"You're chicken, aren't you?" Stephanie teased, giggling.  
  
Chris glared at her. "Hon...I've been married to you for almost two years now and you still manage to call me a chicken when I was always with you through thick and thin?"  
  
Stephanie smiled, fighting the urge to giggle some more. "Chicken..." she continued to tease as Chris glared at her before climbing down his pick-up and checked if there was a doorbell. He came back seconds later, confirming that there was none.  
  
"Shucks...what do we do now?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Where's the rest of the roster anyway?"  
  
"I'm sure they're on their way here."  
  
Chris got his cellphone out, meaning to call Christian but found that there was no signal. "Great..." he muttered.  
  
Suddenly, a rustling sound caught both their attentions as they turned their heads to face the gigantic gate of bars. It slowly started to open, allowing their vehicle to enter. Stephanie's jaw dropped while Chris' eyes stared intently at it. Both looked at each other, searching for any words to say.  
  
"Uhhh...maybe they have some sort of detector or something! Or a hidden camera! Yeah! That's it!" Chris almost was talking to himself. "Whoever lives here must be pretty rich. Come on." He said, driving inside the place. As they did, the gates slowly closed itself as Chris continued to drive towards the mansion.

* * *

"What the hell?! Where are we?!" Shawn exclaimed, looking around. "I don't recall seeing this place." He said, looking around as Hunter drove past the Joules Casino that they were all talking about as a landmark.  
  
"What's with this place?" Batista asked from the backseat, seated beside the Nature Boy, Ric Flair.  
  
"Come on. Let's try to look for some help." Triple H suggested, moving on.  
  
"Let's just hope we find some." Shawn Michaels muttered from the front seat as Hunter drove away, heading towards where Chris and Stephanie had proceeded.  
  
"Creepy." Batista uttered, eyeing the steel, bar gates of the old, daunting mansion. And as what happened to Chris and Stephanie, the gates opened and let all four men and their vehicle in.

* * *

Amy laughed. "Nice one, Trish! That was a good one!"  
  
"Okay. I have another one. Why are people so corny?" Trish asked.  
  
Amy thought about it with a raised eyebrow. Finally, she gave up. "Why?"  
  
"Because we eat corn!!!" Trish laughed out loud as Amy laughed hysterically along.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Matt. These two are going crazy." Jeff gestured at the two ladies seated at the backseat of his car. Matt snickered, shaking his head while driving. Suddenly, Amy and Trish's laughter died down when they entered the town of Wellsboro, Pennsylvania where there was not a single life present except their dying laughter.  
  
"Where are we?" Trish asked, forwarding her head and giving Jeff a curious look.  
  
"Yeah, Matt. What's this?" Amy asked, looking around.  
  
"This is supposedly where our hotel was going to be. Vince said so." Matt replied, driving on as they reached the casino five minutes later.  
  
"Every damn thing here is closed." Jeff mentioned.  
  
Trish shivered. "And it's really cold, too."  
  
Jeff smiled as he motioned for him and Amy to switch seats so that he could stay beside his girlfriend. He and Trish had been together for almost three years now and was still going strong. He planned on proposing to her anytime soon. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent, which was his favorite scent. He kissed her on the cheek as they continued to look around the very odd place.  
  
"There's the hotel. And it's closed." Amy pointed as they all raised their eyebrows, looking at each other.  
  
"Can someone call Vince?" Matt suggested as Jeff got his cellphone out.  
  
"I have no signal." Jeff announced as the other three checked their cellphones as well and found that they, too, had no signal.  
  
"What now?" Amy asked, looking at Matt and holding his hand.  
  
Matt smiled at the gesture as he turned the car around. "Maybe we should go back to the arena."  
  
"That's not such a good idea, Matt. It'll take us another hour to get back. We're all tired. You're tired. And it's almost 12. Let's just look if there's actually a decent place we can stay in for a while." Jeff suggested as Matt and the rest nodded in agreement, turning the car around once again and began searching. And as you all might have guessed, they ended up finding the mansion as well.

* * *

Randy drove quietly along the highway as he turned to the entrance of where Wellsboro was. Driving for another few minutes, he then found the odd city and located where Joules Casino was...except...it wasn't open. And the hotel beside it wasn't either.  
  
"Huh?" Randy pondered, raising an eyebrow. He got his cellphone out and was meaning to call Hunter but his phone appeared to have no signal at all. "Fudge..." he cursed, shaking his head and placing his phone back in his pocket. He turned to face Stacy and came to a decision to wake her; just to ask her if she had any idea what this was all about. He gently shook her, brushing the blonde hair off her beautiful face. He smiled at the thought. She was indeed very pretty. "Stace?" he gently called out, shaking her a bit harder. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.  
  
"Are we here?" she asked in a meek, sleepy tone.  
  
"Yeah...we're here. Except...well...take a look at it yourself." Randy gestured towards the view in front of them. All of Stacy's sleepiness washed away that instant as her jaw almost dropped.  
  
"Where are we?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Ssshhh...calm down, babe! We're in Wellsboro! Except...well...I don't know actually. Everything was just closed." Randy answered, remaining cool and calm. Stacy looked her head to the left and right, trying to find any signs of human life. "Do you want to go back to the arena?" Randy asked. "It'll take another hour though. But I don't mind driving so it's okay." He offered as Stacy nodded her head.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that, Randy turned the car and headed back.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Randy and Stacy were in the same spot as they were before. "What the..." Randy muttered, looking around and found the casino and the hotel beside it once again.  
  
"We were here a while ago!" Stacy exclaimed as Randy, too, felt very puzzled.  
  
He decided to turn again and within twenty minutes, they were back to where they originally were. "How come I can't find the bloody highway?!?" he exclaimed, blinking his eyes a few times.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! You're the driver around here!" Stacy answered back.  
  
Randy sneered as he drove the car once again. And for the third time that very late night, they found themselves back in the same place. "Something freaky is going on here." He spoke as Stacy stared at him with a pale, frightened face.  
  
"W-What?" she managed to choke out, fighting back the urge to cry.  
  
Randy breathed in and out to relax himself as he started to drive once again, but this time, to a different direction. He drove to the direction of where the haunted mansion was. Stopping at the front of the forest, Randy looked at Stacy and found her curled up in a ball, leaning on the window.  
  
"Hey babe...are you okay?" he asked, feeling very concerned.  
  
"Don't call me that." she snapped back, glaring at him as he glared back.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry there, missy. I was just wondering if you were okay." Randy sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ugh...you're such a jerk, you know that?"  
  
"Jerk? Me?! Is it such a crime to ask how you were?! I think you're the one who's acting like a total jerk here!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and drive, okay?!" Stacy yelled back.  
  
"You know what?! Fine! I am going to go look for help so I don't have to get stuck here with you the whole night!"  
  
"Oh...so you're being a hypocrite now, aren't you?! As far as I can remember, you're the one who offered me a ride! And you should know the consequences to that, moron!" Stacy retorted.  
  
"Stop calling me that, hon!!!"  
  
"Then stop calling me hon, as well!!!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"So just drive!" Stacy shouted, exasperated.  
  
"Fine! I will!"  
  
And with that, Randy stepped on the gas pedal at the same time, surprising both of them. The car had died down. "Shoot." Randy muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"What now?!" Stacy asked, half-exclaiming.  
  
"I just loaded this full-tank yesterday!!!" Randy shouted to no one in particular as he hit his head back to his seat.  
  
"You mean we're out of gas?!"  
  
"Stacy...do me a favor and shut up, okay? I don't really need to deal with all your yapping right now!"  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You heard me!!!"  
  
And with that, Stacy smacked him hard on the shoulder. "That is for being such an arrogant, annoying, little prat, prat!"  
  
Randy glared at her before thinking of a come back. He smirked lightly as he quickly moved towards Stacy, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "And that is for being the same annoying little prat and for shutting you up." He answered in a cool voice as Stacy stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
She leaned back even more, letting her head hit the window as Randy gawked at her beauty with a smirk on his face so as to hide his checking out on her. Suddenly, Stacy heard a knock from outside her window and turned around curiously to see whom it was and what she saw almost made her heart jump out of her body. It was a man in his late 60's with shocking white hair, which looked like he was electrified to death, an utterly pale face, cheekbones that were visibly seen, an almost skeletal-frame and dark shadows surrounding his eyes. (A/N: Now you can think Ramsley...the butler/bad guy in the movie.) He was staring intently at her with eyes wide, wearing a butler suit, complete with the white gloves and black coat. Stacy screamed the loudest that she could, jumping into Randy's arms as Randy eyed the eccentric man quite alarmed as well.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Holy shoot! Stacy!" Randy exclaimed as he hugged her close, as if she was a damsel in distress.  
  
"Does sir and ma'am need some help or assistance?" the old man questioned from outside, still with the terrifying expression on his face. Stacy glanced at Randy, quivering, as she shook her head no. Randy though, took the opposite answer and replied that they indeed needed help, which was after all, the truth.  
  
Randy stepped out of his car, carrying Stacy in his arms as he closed the door with his foot and walked over to the old man. Placing Stacy down, Randy tried his best to smile at the bony butler. "Good evening, sire. Good evening, ma'am." He acknowledged, giving Stacy a bloodcurdling smile as Stacy tried to smile back. "My name is Alfred, the butler of Master Jason Kouger. I happened to be picking up something for him from outside his mansion when I heard your car's engine die down...as well as your constant bickering." He spoke in a low, slow, creepy voice with an accent.  
  
"Oh...well...yeah. We were sort of fighting." Randy explained, glancing at Stacy, who was still eyeing Alfred with such a petrified expression. "But anyway, you see...we were supposed to check-in the hotel beside Joules Casino tonight together with the rest of our friends and co-workers. We're wrestlers, you see...wrestlers from the World Wrestling Entertainment and our boss told us that we were to check-in in that hotel. So anyway...we found the hotel closed as well as every other restaurant and store we passed. The houses around also seem to be deserted and we can't contact any of our friends 'coz there's no signal. We have no idea where they are, as well."  
  
"How dreadful. Well, it is very late this evening already. I'm sure Master won't mind if you spent the night in his mansion. After all, Master is a very kind man. You may contact your friends tomorrow morning." Alfred suggested.  
  
Randy nodded in relief. "Really? Thanks, man!" he grinned; putting out his hand to give Alfred a shake but Alfred chose not to. Instead, he spoke once again.  
  
"Follow me as I shall lead you inside."  
  
Randy shrugged, putting his arm away as he grabbed his and Stacy's bags before locking the doors of his expensive car and following Alfred up the forest, towards the bar gates and entering it. There, they found a few number of other expensive cars.  
  
"Hey...isn't that Chris and Stephanie's pick-up?" Stacy asked him, pointing at the red vehicle.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! It is!" he nodded, eyeing the other cars. "And that's Jeff's car...and that one is Hunter's! I guess we're not the only ones spending the night!"  
  
"And there's Nidia's car, too! Wait a minute...I think we're all here!"  
  
"They are your friends, I presume?" Alfred asked while walking in a very slow pace with the couple following closely behind him.  
  
"Yeah...they are. They're WWE wrestlers as well." Randy stated.  
  
"Yes...they were complaining the same complaints as you were. Something about that hotel."  
  
"Yeah. And something odd happened to us, too. No matter how many times we tried driving back to the arena, we couldn't find the highway and we kept on ending up back in the street where the hotel was." Randy explained. Hearing this, Alfred just kept silent as they reached the main door of the mansion. Stacy took the opportunity to look to the side of the place to check what was in the backyard. Instead of finding a swimming pool or a garden, she found a cemetery. She swallowed hard and tugged on Randy's arm.  
  
"They have a cemetery for a backyard." She whispered, while watching Alfred open the doors to let them in.  
  
Randy gave her a puzzled look before looking to the side to check it himself. He looked back at Stacy and shrugged. "Well...maybe some homeowners want to be original and put up a cemetery in their backyard instead of a pool." He replied in the same whisper she gave, except that it was with a hint of amusement.  
  
Stacy glared at him. "Oh...and that's normal for you? I should've known. You are even weirder than I thought." She replied as a come back as he sneered before entering. The moment they did, thunder and lightning struck and it began raining cats and dogs.  
  
"Oh dear..." Alfred uttered as he shut the doors tight and locked them with the many locks and keys, which only he held. Stacy entered, feeling very cold as she rubbed her arms up and down with her hands.  
  
"Here." Randy offered, taking off his black jacket and draping it over her. Stacy gave him a small smile.  
  
'Thanks."  
  
"I shall go ready your dinner and will be showing you your room later." He then said as he began walking slowly away, disappearing into the dark.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Stacy!!!" Amy exclaimed from the top of the grand stairs as she came running down, scooping the leggy blonde into a big hug. Trish soon followed, joining the hug as they told each other of their weird, freaky stories and how they ended up being at the mansion. They found Stacy's story the creepiest as they were also joined by Stephanie and the rest of the Raw divas including Gail Kim, Nidia and Molly Holly while Randy joined Evolution, Shawn Michaels, the Hardy Boys and the rest who were present in the mansion. After a while, everyone but Randy and Stacy decided to call it a night as they stood, stretched, yawned and headed for their rooms. All the couples such as Chris and Stephanie, Jeff and Trish, Matt and Lita and Stevie and Victoria shared a room as well as other wrestlers who were in groups or tag teams like Evolution (except Randy), La Resistance and Rosey and Hurricane.  
  
"Dinner is served." He announced to Randy and Stacy as Randy smiled and thanked Alfred. He nudged Stacy as Stacy managed to give a smile as well.  
  
"Good night, Stace. I'll see you in the morning." Amy said, hugging the blonde before following Matt up the stairs to their room.  
  
"Ah yes...about your rooms. Do you wish to share one? Or stay in separate?" Alfred queried.  
  
"Separate! Definitely separate." Stacy spoke up loudly for the first time since Alfred had came to the picture.  
  
Randy inwardly glared at her, as he wanted to stay in the same room as her. Not that he had any sensual plans or anything. It was simply because he wanted to spend some time with her...to let her know how he truly felt. But no, she had to say she wanted to be in a separate room. She was probably pissed off at him...again.  
  
"It is settled then. I shall lead you to your rooms later."  
  
"Is there anymore room for me in the room where my friends are staying? You know? Evolution?" Randy asked.  
  
"Mr. Helmsley's room is already full as there are two other occupants with him. We have nothing but two other rooms, which are meant for you and Ms. Keibler."  
  
Randy nodded, showing Alfred that he understood as he followed him to the dining room where he and Stacy began to eat in peace.

* * *

While eating dinner on the massive dining table, another very loud thunder struck, causing the electricity to die down. The only illumination left was the light that the flames from the immense fireplace were giving and the two candlesticks on the dining table, which happened to be very faint. Randy and Stacy looked at each other as Alfred came back to the room, giving two loud claps. In an instant, all the torches around lit as the couple's eyes widened. He then left them to ponder on what he just did.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Stacy whispered. She then looked down at the soup she was eating. "I think I've just lost my appetite. I'm not eating this anymore. It might be poisoned or something." She said softly to no one in particular.  
  
"You know what else I think you're losing? Your head." Randy mentioned as Stacy glared hard at him. "You should actually be thankful that we're safe here tonight. If it wasn't for Alfred and his Master Kouger, we would've still been driving around to who-knows-where."  
  
Stacy cleared her throat. "Correction, Randy. We wouldn't be driving. We'd be stuck in your car, gas-less." She reminded as Randy smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Stacy smirked back, feeling proud of herself that she was able to cut-off Randy Orton in the little fight they were beginning to have. Their relationship had always been like that. They hated each other...but they were still very close friends. She actually liked it and sometimes, left her thinking if she liked the actual Randy himself.  
  
After dinner, Alfred led them up the stairs to where the rooms were, holding the two candlesticks. After taking them to different twists and turns, they finally reached a long aisle and brought them to the end where there were two doors facing each other.  
  
"Wow...this is a very big place." Randy commented, looking around.  
  
"Master always had guests in his mansion. He loved having a huge company of friends around." Alfred replied.  
  
"Where is your Master anyway?" Randy asked.  
  
But as he waited for the answer, Alfred turned towards the door to the left. "I believe Ms. Keibler would find it quite comfortable in this room."  
  
Stacy smiled and nodded her head, thanking him as Alfred opened the door for her and gave her one of the candlesticks he was holding. She eyed the room from ceiling to floor. The walls were painted a light pink with a fluffy carpet and matching window curtains. There was a queen-sized, four- poster bed with pink drapes, a wooden closet and a dresser right beside it made of pure mahogany. On the dresser were a brush and a mirror made of pure silver and there was a treasure chest in which if you opened, made a beautiful, classical sound. Another door led to the bathroom where there was a tub made of pure marble as well as the sink, the toilet and tiles. Stacy turned around once again and found both Randy and Alfred watching her. "Thanks again." She said to both of them with a smile as she got her bag from Randy and placed it at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Stacy...are you sure you want to stay here all alone? I mean...I can accompany you. You have no Amy, Trish or Steph to tend to you in the middle of the night if ever you have a nightmare." Randy remembered, quite worried for his friend.  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes. "You're being overprotective again, Randy. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides, you're just a room away."  
  
Randy nodded. "Alright. If that's what you want then. Good night." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Sorry about a while ago." He added before leaving room with Alfred in tow.  
  
Alfred then led Randy to his room, right across Stacy's, as it looked exactly the same except for the colors. His room was a dark green color with a fluffy black carpet and black furniture. After Alfred had handed him the candlestick, he thanked him once again before heading to the bathroom to take a bath and change at the same time, thinking of the kiss he had given Stacy.

* * *

Please review! Thanks! :) 


	3. Second Time Tonight

Chapter 03:

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed!!! Love you all!

**InuVintage:** Sorry, I already started this story out as Chris Jericho/Stephanie. Hope you still keep on reading though. Mwah! 

* * *

Stacy pulled on a white, spaghetti-strapped, nightgown, which barely covered her thighs. With only a black thong under, she trotted towards the very inviting bed and tucked herself in. Closing her eyes, she fell fast asleep. How could she not? It was almost 2 in the morning.  
  
Randy meanwhile, changed into a white shirt and a pair of black, jogging pants. He then tucked himself in bed before thinking of how Stacy was doing. Remembering what she had said to him and that she was just a room away, he nodded in contentment and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Trish twisted and squirmed in bed as she woke up with a forehead dripping of so much sweat. Somehow, she had a bad feeling...yet it was a bothering feeling she couldn't elucidate. She turned to Jeff who was peacefully asleep with a smile on his face. She smiled as well, thinking of how lucky she was to be with a man like Jeff Hardy. Snuggling in bed with him once again, she tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep. But now, it seemed impossible for the rain had poured harder and the thunder was getting boisterous by the second. She snuggled more into Jeff's chest, feeling the warmth of his body, only covered in a thin, white shirt.  
  
With the movement she was making, Jeff awoke and looked down to find Trish snuggling him close. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her so as to let her know that he was just there.  
  
As the pair tried to put themselves to sleep again, Trish heard a very faint cry of a woman in agony. It was very faint yet she clearly heard it.  
  
"Jeff?" Trish whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you hear that?" Trish asked, raising her head up.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Trish fell silent for a while to listen to what she thought she heard. Jeff, too, joined the silence to try to listen to what Trish had heard. There it was again...a woman crying in tremendous agony.  
  
"Who do you think could that be?" Trish whispered, beginning to panic a little.  
  
This time, Jeff sat up, also quite startled with the noise they just heard.

* * *

David Batista woke up feeling very thirsty as he decided to leave the room just to retrieve a glass of water. Stepping out of his bed, he created a light sound of his movement, awakening a light-sleeping Hunter.  
  
"Where are you going?" he mumbled.  
  
"I'll just get a glass of water." Dave answered back in a soft tone so as not to wake up Ric Flair.  
  
"Okay." Triple H mumbled again as Dave walked up to the door and opened it. Well...tried opening it anyway.  
  
"Hunter?" he called out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uhhh...the door won't open."  
  
"What?!" he almost exclaimed, getting up from his bed as well and walking over to where Dave was. Moving out of the way, Dave let him try to open the door himself. "What the hell is going on here?!" Triple H bellowed.  
  
"We're locked in?!" Dave joined in.  
  
Both men tried their best to open the door ten more times before finally giving up. "What the hell..." Triple H muttered.

* * *

Tajiri woke up to a sudden gust of cold wind as he turned to find his friends, Rob and Sylvian, to still be sleeping in tranquility. Shrugging and ignoring it, he fell back down in bed.  
  
"What the..." he heard Sylvian mutter as his head rose again to face the French man. "Tajiri...did you feel that?" he queried.  
  
"The cold wind?" Tajiri asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Tajiri answered.  
  
"Are the windows open?"  
  
Tajiri turned to look at the very shut and sealed windows. "No, they're not."  
  
Sylvian raised his eyebrow in bewilderment. "Then what was that?"  
  
"I don't know."

* * *

Stacy twisted, squirmed, cried and whined in bed. Her body was filled with sweat as she was dreaming about something odd and dreadful. She was standing in the middle of the corridor where her room was. She seemed to be running towards Randy's room, in search of help. But the more she ran, the more it seemed impossible to reach his room. Every time her foot touched the ground, the corridor grew more and more elongated. She looked back behind her and found a hooded figure, slowly pacing towards her. The figure seemed to be so calmed and relaxed as he slowly yet surely approached her. She ran harder, screaming and calling for Randy as the hooded figure neared and neared. As it reached her, enveloping itself around her, she screamed out a loud scream.  
  
Randy's whole body shot up. Somehow, something wasn't right. And the first thing that came into his mind was Stacy.  
  
"Stacy!" he yelled, the moment he heard a loud scream from the other side. He ran and struggled to open his door but somehow, it didn't seem to budge. Trying to open it three more times, he gave up and kicked the door the hardest that he could as it opened. He ran towards Stacy's door and tried opening it but it appeared that it was locked. Or maybe she was trying to open it on the other side as well. Letting go of the doorknob, the door quickly opened as Stacy ran into him for the second time that night. "Stacy!" Randy called out once again as she threw her arms and wrapped her legs around him, beginning to cry. "What happened?" he asked, this time, in a more gentle tone as he supported her by hugging her back.  
  
"I had a dream. It was horrible! And it happened here in this same house!" she cried on his shoulder.  
  
Randy sighed. "Ssshhh...it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He pacified as he brought her to his room and laid her on his bed. She still had her arms and legs wrapped around him tight though, making it hard for him as he ended up staying on top of her. "Stacy..." he whispered as Stacy slowly looked up at him. They stared at each other's eyes for a very long while before Randy lowered himself down and captured her lips in a kiss for the second time that night. As she responded to his kiss, he made it deeper, exploring every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. Stacy moaned, wrapping her arms around him tight while playing with his tousled, light brown hair. At that moment, she forgot everything that had bothered her. What only mattered was that she was kissing Randy Orton, the man she had feelings for, for a very long time now.  
  
Randy went further down, kissing and sucking her neck as Stacy moaned once again before pulling him up to kiss him. As he was about to pull her nightgown off, he stopped. "Stacy...we can't do this. Not now." He said before kissing her lightly.  
  
"You're right." She said, kissing him back.  
  
He laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around, kissing her forehead. "Are you okay now?" he asked while rubbing her back.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. The dream just seemed so...so real."  
  
"Don't worry. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
"I'm not so sure I can."  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm right here beside you. Don't worry." Randy replied, hugging her tighter.  
  
Stacy sighed, obviously traumatized by the dream she just had.  
  
"Come on, babe. Just try." Randy said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Master...it seemed as though she is in love with someone else. It is in her eyes that I see it."  
  
"If I must compel her to love me, then compel her I must."  
  
"But Master? What about her friends? Especially that young man, Randy Orton?"  
  
"Ah...her friends I shall use to compel. Most especially that man whom she loves, young Randy Orton."  
  
The first voice cackled hard. "Brilliant plan, Master. Brilliant." He chuckled.

* * *

Uh-oh...what's that supposed to mean? Until the next chapter! Don't forget to review or else it'll take me a LONG time to update. Mwahahahahaha! :) 


	4. Unlimited Midnight

Chapter 04:

A/N: First of, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks all of you!!! Mwaaah!!! :)

**hotstuff8888:** Dude...thanks so much. You touched my heart right there! Hehe! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! :)

* * *

Chris Benoit woke up to a small ball of light glowing and floating across of him. "What the hell..." he muttered, squinting his eyes to give it a closer look. The small ball of light continued to glow and float in front of him before it started moving. And as it did, it placed the World Heavyweight Champion into an alluring trance. The Canadian followed the glowing ball, leading him outside his room, which he shared with Shawn Michaels, and continued into the corridor until he was out of the house using the main door, which skeptically locked all its locks by itself, and out into the cemetery where he continued to walk on, still trapped in the strange reverie.

* * *

Amy woke up to the sound of a crying baby. She looked around only to find Matt peacefully asleep beside her. Shrugging, she tried to sleep once again. After a few seconds, she heard the baby's cries once more. Being in a state farthest from peace of mind, she shook Matt awake.  
  
"Matt...Matt..." she whispered. Matt only mumbled something incoherent as Amy continued to shake him up. "Matthew!" she called out as Matt jerked up, looking wide-eyed at her.  
  
"Wha-What?!" he exclaimed quite irately at the redhead.  
  
"Ssshhh!!! Do you hear that?" she inquired.  
  
Matt raised his eyebrow but kept both his ears very much at work. Hearing what his fiancé just heard, his eyes widened in shock. "Where do you think that's coming from?" he asked, stepping out of bed and fixing his tousled, navy shirt.  
  
Amy shrugged. "As far as I can remember, Alfred never mentioned anything about his Master having a child."  
  
"You're right. And none of our friends brought their children along either. Those with kids, that is."  
  
The baby's cries grew louder and stronger as Amy panicked. "Matt! The child needs some attention! That kid's been crying since a while ago and no one's tending to it!"  
  
Matt nodded. "You're right. Come on. Let's go look for the poor thing."

* * *

"First we hear a woman crying...now it's a child. Something's not right here, Jeff. I'm starting to get really freaked out." Trish uttered as she and Jeff walked through the halls of the old mansion in just their nightclothes.  
  
"Yeah...something weird is going on." Jeff answered, opening the next door but found it empty.  
  
As they walked further down, the cries of the infant became louder and clearer. "Jeff! The baby is in here!" Trish pointed out as she trotted towards the last door and opened it. Indeed, the baby was inside. Trish walked over and found a baby boy...a tiny, newborn infant who was crying agonizingly.  
  
"Awww..." she squealed out of pity and astonishment. She picked up the child and began to pacify it, rubbing its back gently as Jeff joined in and caressed the infant's head. The child had very light brown hair and electrifying blue eyes with skin as smooth and as pale as milk. "I wonder who could've left you hear crying like that..." Trish cooed, kissing the baby's forehead as she looked up at Jeff, who also seemed to be wondering.  
  
"Trish!" Amy called out from the door as she and Matt entered and ran towards the couple.  
  
"Amy! Oh my gosh!" Trish called back as Amy looked at the infant.  
  
"You found him, too, huh?" Amy asked, smiling a bit as she rubbed the baby's back.  
  
"Yeah. He was crying since forever!"  
  
"I know! I heard! That's why Matt and I decided to go look for him!"  
  
"Who could possibly abandon her child here at this time at night?" Trish asked. "And why is there a child in here anyway? Didn't Alfred say that we were the only ones here besides him and his Master?"  
  
"Exactly! That's why I'm starting to think that something fishy is going on." Amy replied.  
  
"Me, too. And this poor thing right here isn't the only one I heard crying." Trish stated.  
  
"Really? Then who else? Another child I suppose?"  
  
"No. Not a child. It was more of a woman..." Trish replied slowly.  
  
"Could it be any of the other divas? Nidia? Stacy?"  
  
"No...it didn't sound like any of them. And besides...she seemed to be crying 'coz she was being beaten or something. Now why would any of our friends do either?"  
  
As the two women talked, the two men just listened, letting their girls do all the pondering and the talking. But they, too, felt very bamboozled, at the same time, quite terrified. Something was very much undeniably wrong.  
  
Not long, the baby stopped crying and fell peacefully asleep with its head on top of Trish's shoulder. "What should we call him for the meantime?" she whispered as Amy smiled and continued to caress the baby's back.  
  
"Gus is a cute name." Amy replied, giggling a bit.  
  
Trish giggled along. "Then Gus it is." She answered. (A/N: Just FYI...Gus is pronounced like the name of that little, cute, fat rat in Cinderella, okay? Hehe! Okay.)  
  
Trish gently laid Gus back down on his crib as the four watched him intently for a while. "He's so tiny..." Amy whispered, leaning back on Matt as Trish did the same with Jeff.  
  
"We better go. We can always just come back when he wakes up and cries again." Trish said as the other three nodded.  
  
"What's going on in here?" A voice came from behind all four of them as they turned to find none other than Chris and Stephanie. The two explained on how they kept on hearing a baby's cries as the other four elucidated their side of the story.  
  
"The poor thing..." Stephanie muttered sadly, shaking her head as she watched the infant sleep.  
  
"What if we stay with him tonight?" Chris asked.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Matt asked, rubbing his ear.  
  
Chris took out his phone to check the time, also to check if he had signal already. But to his bewilderment, he found neither. "First my signal goes out...now it's my clock. Sorry, Matt. Can't answer your question."  
  
Jeff and Matt did the same, pulling out their cellphones only to find that they didn't have signal or the time either. All three men looked at each other, horrified as the women stared shocked.  
  
"What the hell is going on here..." Jeff muttered, checking his wristwatch, which he had left on. "My watch isn't working either. It's stuck on 12:00 AM." He spoke.  
  
"Isn't 12:00 the hour of the dead?" Trish queried as Stephanie smacked her hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't speak of such things. You're going to scare me."  
  
As the six began to think and ponder more on the mysterious disappearance of their signal and time, and the infant they had just found together with the cries of the woman, they came up with nothing as a conclusion therefore they decided to just head back and get more sleep. Maybe they all needed to rest themselves fully after a very long, tiring night, they all thought. Whilst they were about to walk out the room, a figure they couldn't quite reckon came from the dark shadows and closed the door, locking them in.

* * *

"I have taken cared of the other six now. Who is next on your list, Master?"  
  
"As you know, I've gotten rid of one of them as well and led him to the cemetery where he will be coming back...never."  
  
"Never is an awfully long time, sir."  
  
"It is, isn't it? As for the group of Evolution, except for young Randy Orton, I have locked them in their rooms with a lock that only you and I could open."  
  
"What about the rest of them, Sir?"  
  
"Oh...they will be well taken cared of, I'll make sure. Just go get me the girl."  
  
"But Master? She is in His room right now."  
  
"Then you must do something about it. Do not displease me."  
  
"Yes, Master. I will not."  
  
And with that, the man walked away to take care of their next victim.

* * *

Dumdumdum!!! So what's going to happen next? Hmmm...you guys better review!!! Haha! :)


	5. Christina Diora, Randall and Jason

* * *

Chapter 05:  
  
A/N: Okie...thanks so, so, so much to all the reviewers!!! Ya'll rock! Seriously! Mwah!!! Here's the 5th chapter! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!!! And watch out behind you! There's ghost! Awoooooooooo!!! Kidding!!! Hahaha! I know, I know! I'm corny. I mean...duh. I eat corn anyway. Hahahahahahaha! Okay...that was so stupid. Anywayz...on with the story!

* * *

Stacy mumbled something in her sleep, waking Randy at the same time. Randy sighed deeply as his "girlfriend" was having another nightmare. He shook his head and wiped the sweat off her forehead before leaning down to give her a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her close, just to feel the warmth of her body. Never had he felt such feeling for a girl that way before. The feeling he had for Stacy Keibler was something undeniably different from what he felt towards other girls. For those other girls, he had only felt something never more than an infatuation but with Stacy? It was most definitely different. Was he in love with her then? That, he still wasn't sure how to answer however, he unquestionably cared too much for her.  
  
Stacy whimpered once again in her sleep as Randy continued to utter soothing words and reminding her that he was just there. "It's okay, babe. I'm here. I'm here. You don't need to worry about anything. Ssshhh..."  
  
He continued to watch her, fearing that something might happen if he fell back asleep.

* * *

"What the hell?! Open this door!!! I demand that you open this door!!!" the billion-dollar princess declared, banging her hand loudly on the wooden entrance as Amy, Trish, Chris, Matt and Jeff did the same. Their yells and hollers created such thunderous racket that it woke the sleeping Gus, letting him cry once again.  
  
"Oh great!" Stephanie bellowed as she walked over to the baby, carried it and started humming a soft tune.  
  
"Okay. Something is totally wrong here." Trish uttered.  
  
"No duh, Trish." Stephanie sarcastically replied.  
  
Amy sighed as the other three men continued to try and open the door. "Too many things happened tonight that I think I'm going crazy." She muttered.  
  
The rain continued to pour harder as the electricity was out still. Not knowing what time it was, the six grew wary, impatient and even more confused to what was happening to them at that moment. Suddenly, the whole room felt skeptically cold as they looked around in bewilderment. Suddenly, from the darkest corner of the room where the bathroom was, a young woman in her early twenty's with long, flowing blonde hair and a tall, lean figure slowly approached them. She was clad in a white, old-fashioned nightgown with sleeves that reached her wrists. "The rain is awfully dreadful tonight." She spoke in such a soft, melodic voice that made Stephanie and the others jump. Like Alfred, she too, had an accent.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Ummm...were you there the whole time?" Chris was the one gallant enough to reply.  
  
"Oh yes, I was. I was watching you tend to Randall, my child." She answered.  
  
"Then why weren't you tending to him a while ago when he was crying like crazy!" Amy bellowed with hands on her hips and an aggravated expression. "The poor thing was literally as red as a tomato!" she added as Trish nudged her to keep quiet.  
  
The woman looked down with such sorrow in her eyes before looking back up and apologized so softly that the others could hardly hear her.  
  
"Don't mind her. Lack of sleep can really cause such temper." Trish assured jokingly as Amy glared at her. "What's your name?" Trish asked.  
  
"My name is Maria Christina Diora Devilan, daughter of Martin Devilan Sr." she replied. "Diora for short."  
  
"Hey, Diora! I'm Trish. This is Amy and that's Stephanie." She introduced, gesturing to each woman as she mentioned her name. "This is Jeff, my boyfriend. That's Matt, Amy's fiancé and there's Chris, Stephanie's husband." She continued.  
  
Diora smiled. "I'm so pleased to meet you all." She said in the same tender voice.  
  
"You know? You look a whole lot like our friend." Trish mentioned, smiling as Diora smiled back.  
  
"Uhhh...hey. Do you have any idea how we can get out of this room 'coz apparently, we're all locked in since about twenty minutes ago and we're really tired and we really need to sleep." Chris spoke before smiling. "Plus a lot of weird things have been going on lately. Our cellphones have no signal. The times we have either disappeared or stopped plus the fact that we got locked in," he continued.  
  
Diora just stared at all of them.

* * *

Christian kicked the blankets off of him before standing up and stretching. For some odd reason, he had woken up. He turned to the other bed and found Tyson Tomko busy snoring as he chuckled and scratched his neck. Suddenly, a shadow of a man caught his eye as the figure continued to quickly pace in that particularly dark corner of his and Tyson's room.  
  
"Who's there?" Christian asked but no reply came. "Jericho...is that you? Stop playing games man." Christian uttered while chuckling yet no answer still came. "Hey!" he called out, walking over to that corner when suddenly, the mysterious figure popped out. Christian literally jumped back, clutching his chest before sighing in relief. It was a man in his early twenty's with light brown hair and a well-built figure, clad in old- fashioned trousers and a plain dress shirt. "Oh...sorry, I thought you were my friend, Randy Orton. What are you doing in my room? Are you Alfred's Master Kouger?" Christian asked as the man seethingly glared.  
  
"I must ask you never to call me that name again." He said in a very serious tone. "My name is Randall Siorpent, son of David Siorpent. And you are?"  
  
"I'm Christian! Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake Randall's but Randall never returned the favor. Instead, he paced around the room, in search of something. "What are you looking for?" Christian then asked as he watched Randall open drawers of the dresser.  
  
"A very important piece of parchment. I must find it before HE does."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. Have you seen my beloved wife? Christina Diora?" Randall queried.  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"Never mind that again. Christian...you must do me a favor and tell all your friends to leave immediately."  
  
"What? Why? Now? It's the crack of dawn!"  
  
"Exactly. Before you or any of your friends get into serious danger." He uttered.  
  
"Okay...wait. Could you please explain me all of this? Why you're looking for something before that someone finds it? Why you're looking for your wife? Why you want me and my friends to leave?"  
  
At that same time, Tyson Tomko awoke, hearing everything that Christian had said as Randall stared at the two of them.

* * *

"What? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, placing the sleeping baby back down on the crib before Diora motioned for all of them to sit down, to be able to explain them everything that needed to be explained.  
  
"This mansion has stood in these grounds for more than one hundred years." She started. "Many, many years ago, a very tragic event occurred, leaving this mansion as haunted as it is. Spirits roam these grounds, not able to rest in peace."  
  
With that said, Trish flinched, holding Jeff's hand as well as Stephanie, who held Chris'.  
  
_Flashback:  
  
Two best friends laughed merrily with each other while sipping goblets of expensive wine. Randall Siorpent, the wealthy owner of the grand mansion and his very best friend, Jason Kouger talked and joked around while attending another one of Randall's ballroom parties, which was held in his mansion as always. He watched as a lady, dressed in a blue, medieval gown smiled a captivating smile to one of her friends who had complimented her with her outfit, immediately catching his attention.  
  
"I'll be back." Randall told Jason as Jason nodded and watched his friend leave, heading towards the pretty lass.  
  
"Good evening, madame. May I have this dance?" Randall offered his arm as the beautiful lass smiled and nodded her head before taking Randall's offered arm. Together, they danced swiftly to the festive music while looking into each other's eyes. "May I have your name?" Randall queried.  
  
"Diora. Christina Diora Devilan." She replied in her sweet, tender voice.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Devilan. My name is Randall. Randall Siorpent."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Monsieur Siorpent." Diora replied.  
  
And in that moment, the two knew that they had fallen completely for each other. That they were destined to be together for eternity and love each other unconditionally, 'til death do they part. And as they danced and looked into each other's eyes, someone from a far, watched them in pure loath, malice and jealousy, vowing to himself that one day, he would make Diora fall in love with him...not his best friend. That one day, he would be the one to have everything...not Randall._

_

* * *

_  
Dumdumdum!!! It's a cliffhanger!!! Hahahahaha! You still got to love me though, right?! Haha! I'm kidding. Anywayz...I won't update sooner if I don't get as much reviews! I need them to be able to help me continue to write this, yah know! Anywayz...thanks for all those who reviewed the last four chapters and I hope this wasn't a disappointment to anyone! Again, I will update as soon as I get reviews. Thanks again! Mwah! Pass the looove!!! :)


	6. Blast To The Past

Chapter 06:

**A/N:** Sorry it took me a while to update this. Anyway, here's the 6th chapter! Please don't forget to review!!!

* * *

"That was the end of a very horrible beginning. But that past can be changed by two certain people. Two certain people now...in the present. It is all up to them shall everything...and everyone...rest in peace." Diora spoke.  
  
And with that reminiscence told, the six couldn't do anything but stare in shock. What did she mean by that? What was that horrible past? Who were these two certain people to be able to change that horrible past? What happened next in her story? They all wondered on this and as they did, Christina Diora muttered something, sounding like she was warning them. And in a flash, she was gone...with her child, Randall. Just like that. The six's eyes grew larger in shock once again as they were all left clueless...and with tremendous peril coming after them.

* * *

"Christian, you must listen to me before it's too late." Randall ordered, his blue eyes flaming and twinkling at the same time.  
  
"I don't get you, man." Christian answered, obviously as confused as Tyson Tomko.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the loud chime of the grandfather's clock from within the house. "Oh no..." Randall muttered, staring at the door wide-eyed. "No..."  
  
"What?! Shoot man...you're scaring me. What's going on? What's happening?" Christian asked all these questions, still as baffled as ever.  
  
"Silence." Randall ordered once again, looking straight into the eyes of Tomko and Christian before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Are they gone?!"  
  
"Yes, Master. I have gotten rid of them two. It is up to you to relive them."  
  
"Excellent. What time is it?"  
  
"It is supposedly 3:00 in the morning in the youngsters' time, Sir. But I have already taken care of that as well, stopping the time and placing it to unlimited midnight where we are back in the past with a much younger you."  
  
"Very well done! Very well done! How do I look?"  
  
"Charming, young Master. Charming as always. It's good to see you young and very much alive again. The face I am seeing now is exactly as it was many years ago."  
  
"Well, I was always the dashing one, wasn't I? Not Randall." He spat. "And yes, I must agree. 'Tis so good to be young again. I can feel my blood searing in excitement."  
  
"Oh Master, so is mine. So is mine. I am as anxious as you are. And everything shall be set and prepared in just a while."  
  
"Good. Very good. It is time to relive what needs to be relived...as what you have done to me, my faithful one. And this time, I shall prevail and not him. Just as what happened many years ago. Except not only shall I get the wealth...but the girl as well." He laughed an evil laugh as his faithful servant joined him.

* * *

As both Randall and Christina Diora mysteriously disappeared, all members of the RAW roster were inexplicably transferred to the room where Amy, Trish, Stephanie, Matt, Jeff and Chris were either by being apparated, hauled or hypnotized. This created more ruckus, confusion, panic and fright. As the last one, Garrison Cade made it inside, the huge oak door slammed close and was locked by many imperceptible bolts. Chaos filled the whole room, together with a whole deal of confusion and fear. What in the hell was happening to all of them? Pondering on their situation, a mist of unusual blue air mysteriously filled the whole room, letting all occupants fall into a very deep sleep...a sleep that might've lasted forever. And only the decision of one, beautiful, long-legged blonde and a certain, arrogant pretty boy would change that.

* * *

Randy awoke, silently cursing himself for falling asleep and not being able to watch Stacy. He shook the feeling of drowsiness away and rubbed his eyes clear. When he turned to look at her, his eyes went wide out of their sockets when he found that she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Stacy! Where the hell are you?!" he called out. "This isn't funny, babe! Come out wherever you're hiding!" he shouted once again, frantically searching every corner of his room. He shook his head, cursing incoherently as he left his room to check on Stacy's. Maybe he would find her there. As he left his room, the door shut close by itself but Randy chose to ignore this. Instead, he ran towards the door right in front, Stacy's room, turning the knob and found it locked. He raised a brow, banging on the door and calling out for Stacy again. No answer came from within a few minutes later as Randy gave up. _She's not inside I guess_, he thought worriedly as he turned to head back to his room. Turning the knob, he found it locked as well. "What the fudge..." he muttered, trying once more. It still didn't budge. Gravely annoyed, he kicked the door with his toe. "This is great. Just great! I'm locked out of my own room and I can't find my girl."  
  
He walked down the hall, turning to different corridors and passageways and found it very odd that all its doors were wide open and none of his friends were in sight. Not knowing that they were all locked inside a huge room...caught in a dreamful sleep...he continued to walk as he reached a certain ballroom: The ballroom in Christina Diora's story.

* * *

"Master...all is set as you wish." The first voice uttered.  
  
"Brilliant, Alfred. Brilliant." The Master replied with a devious smile.  
  
"I guess it is time to unveil your plan now, Master Kouger." Alfred stated with the same smile back.  
  
"Unveil it, I shall." Jason Kouger answered in such malevolence.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Mwahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger!!! So now you guys know whom the "Master" and his "Servant" are. I'm sure you might've guessed it a while back but yup! There you go! It's Jason Kouger and Alfred! I beg all of you to please review and tell me what you think of this story!!! Is it a joke? A fluke? Please!!! You have to tell me!!! And I hope it's not actually scaring any of you. Haha! I'll try to put some humor if I can. But as for now...it's all going to be horror-ish...and romance of course! Hahaha! Again...please review!!! And thanks to all those who have reviewed like hotstuff8888, huntersgirl, Mistress Martin and all those whom I have failed to mention! Sorry! But please continue reviewing! Love you all! Mwah!


End file.
